


Aliens

by Cyber_God



Series: Overflowing [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Chuckle Voodoos, Drugs, Human Sollux, ITS A ROLEPLAY, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe Dubcon, Medical, Mind Control, Needles, Size Difference, Slight Humanstuck, Troll Gamzee, gift fill, large bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_God/pseuds/Cyber_God
Summary: Sollux never believed in aliens.Until the day he met one.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Gamzee Makara
Series: Overflowing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LettersofSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/gifts).



Sollux Captor never did believe in aliens. They were superstition to make human existence seem less lonely. To make is seem like there was still something to fight for. Some vague goal that will somehow bring them joy. Even at a young age Sollux knew it was fake. All of it was fake.

The rain taps a mind numbing pattern against the glass of Sollux’s window. His eyes straining to see the numbers and symbols on his computer screen. Shoulders bunched up to his ears and back curved in a hunch. Not looking up from his work, Sollux grabbed his can of energy drink and finished it off. The now flat liquid burning his tongue. At this point they barely even did anything. 

Glancing back up to the top of the screen Sollux scans through the block of code he just made. Damn it. All the code seemed to do was run an endless loop, unable to process any data. Letting out a deep groan, Sollux pushed away from his desk. He really needed a break. Turning from his screen he got up from his chair, bones creaking from finally moving. 

The room was hot compared to the rest of his apartment, which was cold from lack of being used. Sollux blinked the blur from his eyes and went straight to the fridge to see if there was some form of leftovers he could eat. Nothing but an empty food bag, a bottle of salad dressing, and five more cans of cheap energy drink. 

Nothing in the cabinets either. Sollux scowled at his bare shelves. All the take out places were closed for the night, so it was no use trying them. He would have to go out and buy food if he wanted to eat. Finally accepting his fate, Sollux tugged his coat over the hoodie he wore and slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his keys, he left the apartment. Thankfully no one seemed to be awake at this hour, so no one stopped him on his way to the elevators.

It was cold and damp out. The clouds of smog covering the night sky in a haze of rainbow from the neon lights of the city. Thankfully there was a gas station at the corner, only a couple minutes walk from the apartment complex. Sollux flicked his hood over his messy brown hair and adjusted the glasses in his nose. He probably looked like a homeless stoner with his pale skin and dark bags under his eyes. 

If anyone was on the sidewalk to see him that was. So far the streets were almost eerily quiet and empty of life. Sollux hasn’t even seen a rat yet. He shrugged it off as being the cold weather and continued his walk to the gas station, with its neon lights and cracked pavement. Sollux didn’t bother checking for cars as he crossed the pavement and through the automatic doors. 

A gentle ring signaled his arrival, Sollux glancing to the counter to see who was on shift tonight. No one was there. Maybe they were just in the back restocking or smoking. Sollux didn’t question it. He wandered along the aisles, picking up random snack foods as he went. Chips, candies, a soda. His diet wasn’t exactly the best, but this food was quick and easy, not requiring any work to prepare. 

Sollux took his food up to the counter. Still no one had arrived. Starting to get annoyed, Sollux tapped the little bell on the counter. Still nothing. The door to the back room remained closed. More ringing. Nothing. Biting back a scoff Sollux yelled out. “Yo! Is anyone here?!” His voice echoed slightly but no reply. 

Well if no one was going to ring him up, then he guesses all this is free then. Shrugging, Sollux grabs his food and heads out the door back into the cool wind of the night. But he freezes, the automatic door clicking closed behind him. There was someone at the other end of the pumps. Their figure just out of reach of the light. But they were tall, and widely built. Definitely the type of person who would snap Sollux in half. 

Sollux knew he lived in a somewhat bad neighborhood, and it wasn’t really safe to be out this late at night, but he never fully thought about the possibility of being jumped. Not knowing how to react, Sollux stuck with not moving. He felt his heart race in his chest as he prayed the man didn’t have a gun. But what happened was much worse. 

It steps into the light.

Fluorescent blue light reflected off the foot tall _horns_ that curled up from a mass of curly black hair. But that wasn’t the worst of it. His skin was a deep grey and his face painted in a mock smile that barely hid the three long scars across his face. All of these terrifying details paled in comparison to how tall he was. Almost 7 feet without the horns, he was easily the biggest man Sollux has ever seen. 

The strange man didn’t stop his slow approach, a smile splitting his lips and revealing razor sharp teeth. _That was definitely not human._ Is Sollux’s first thought before his instincts kick in. Run. But he can’t move. Body refusing to react, Sollux stares into this alien’s eyes. Because that is what this thing was. An alien. The very creature Sollux has refused to believe existed since childhood. Only feet away. 

Sollux’s panic increases the closer this creature gets to him. Huge form moving slow and predatory. Until it is only a foot away and Sollux can smell the metallic sting of blood coming from the multicolored stains on the creature’s clothing. A noise comes from the creature. Hissing clicks that reminds Sollux of cicadas in the summer. Some form of language. But before he can question it more. His vision flips and his body goes limp. Deep black seeping in from around the edges. And a voice. Low and crackly. 

“Sleep you miraculous motherfucker.” 

He wakes up strapped down to a cold metal table ripped almost straight from a shitty alien scifi movie. A simple glance down to his body confirms Sollux’s worst fears. He is completely naked, ankles also strapped down. There is no way to escape. He shivers against the cool metal as his mind goes wild. Are they going to kill him? Cut him open to explore the human form. Sollux exhales and looks back up to the ceiling. 

He really needed to calm down. Taking a few more deep breaths, Sollux looked around the room he was in. It looked almost like a doctor’s office. A few posters on the wall covered in symbols Sollux couldn’t read, definitely alien. Along the wall closest to him was a counter covered in various tubes and a few dangerous looking knives. Sollux returned his gaze to the metal roof, not wanting to see what else the room had in store for him. 

It felt weird, being alone in this room. Confused and scared with nothing to do but wait for someone or something to enter the room. Sollux struggled against screaming out as more and more panic built in his throat. However, he didn’t want to bring the attention of any of those creatures. There was no telling what they would do to him when they did realize he was awake. 

Sollux waited what felt like years before the door opened. He twitched against the metal table, causing a chuckle to spark from whoever walked in. Glancing over, Sollux got a glance at another creature similar to what he saw at the gas station. This one was shorter, even shorter than him, with the same grey skin and shorter S shaped horns. 

They wore a lab coat and held a clipboard, scribbling stuff down on paper while they stepped around the room. “What are you going to do to me? Why am I here?” Sollux asked, cringing at the scared note in his voice. The creature looked up and gave him a chittery noise before going back to work. Sollux huffed at his lack of answers but settled to watch this strange creature. 

Everything seemed fine at first, the creature ignoring Sollux for the most part, chittering to itself as it hustled around the room. Then the door opened again. And both of them looked over to see who it was. Sollux let out a pathetic squeak. It was the taller, much scarier creature that took him. The shorter creature said something and pointed to Sollux before turning back to the counter. 

Deep purple eyes found Sollux’s blue ones and the human couldn’t help but shrunk back at the look. He didn’t trust either creature, and was tense to see what they would do to him. This staring contest was a big mistake. Sollux’s attention snapped back to the shorter creature as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. The little ass had stuck a needle in his arm and was quickly injecting a pale red liquid into Sollux’s arm. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Sollux yelled, starting to thrash in his bonds. The creature took the needle out in time and was dumping the syringe into a bin as it rushed out of the room. Sollux almost blacked out with the panic, what was that liquid going to do to him?? He let out a yelp when the large creature set a hand on his chest and pinned him easily to the table. 

“ _Relax. There is no need for panic._ ” 

Sollux froze at the sound of a deep voice in his mind. His body automatically relaxing and his heartbeat calming. He looked up at the creature, terrified. Then he felt it. A rising heat just below his skin. Sollux gasped as he felt the need suddenly flow through his veins. His cock hardened and began to leak, the room becoming unbearably hot. Sollux’s reaction seemed to be exactly what the creature was looking for. 

It gave a large toothy grin and removed his hand, a whine raising from Sollux’s throat at the loss of contact. He felt so empty and _hot_. The need overpowering all thoughts other than the one to be fucked. “Please.” He whined, arching up in need to be touched again. Every minute increasing the effects of whatever they gave him. 

The creature purred low, tugging down his pants. Sollux’s eyes widened and he moaned at the sight. This creature sure did have an interesting cock. It was thick, a deep purple, tapured, dripping, and _huge_. Would it even fit inside of him? Sollux sure as hell wanted to find out. The creature undid the straps on Sollux’s legs then his arms. All thoughts of escape left Sollux’s limited brain power when the creature flipped him over and pinned him front down to the table. 

Cool slick skin pressed up between Sollux’s ass cheeks. His instincts making him spread his legs more. He wanted that thing inside of him, now. Another whimper leaving the human’s lips as the slick tentacle pressed against his tight hole. Sollux had experimented in the past, so his body was somewhat used to the beginning stretch. But it sure as hell was not expected for what came next. 

Sollux screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the creature fully entered him. His tentacle dick stretching Sollux farther than anything he has ever had before. The human biting down on his wrist to keep his noises down as his eyes clenched closed. It all felt like too much. Too big, too much, too fast, too good. 

The creature ignored his desperate screams and pressed in even farther. Sollux gagging as he felt even more tentacle slip deeper. He wasn’t prepared for how the thing moved either. It curled and twisted deep inside of him, never stopping or slowing. The creature above him was growing and grunting as it forced itself even deeper. 

Sollux bucked his hips back, body becoming hungry for more. Now that the pain was easier to handle, the pure need to be filled was back. “Oh god, oh fuuuuck yes yes yes please~! More! I neeed more~!” He begged and shined, thrashing against the table in an attempt to get the creature to fuck him harder

More of that deep voice seemed to answer in his mind. “ _Such a needy thing aren’t you? Ready to be filled with my highblood slurry until you got a nice little bump for me._ ” Sollux didn’t know what a highblood or slurry was, but he wanted it. Wanted it badly. “Yes yes! Give it to me~! I want it please!” He babbled, tears being pulled to his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Sollux’s cock continuing to throb as he was fucked, showing just how close to the edge he was. The creature seemed to take notice in this. One large hand coming down to wrap around Sollux’s cock and give it a rough pump in pace with the squirming of the tentacle. A throaty scream left Sollux as he came. Thick white cum spilling over the table and the creature’s hand.

Feeling Sollux tighten up around them, the alien released as well. Wave after wave of thick cool cum spilled into Sollux. Easily hundreds of times more cum then the human. Sollux whimpered and collapsed against the table. Vision blurry as he started to come down. The creature pulled out, cum spilling from Sollux’s abused hole. He panted and glanced back at the creature, a lazy smile on his lips. 

“Fuck I love how rough you can be with me.” He hummed, gently flipping himself back onto his back and sitting up. Cringing at the feeling of more slurry pouring from his ass. “I dIdN’t HuRt YoU dId I?” Gamzee asked, concern in his tone. Large hands running over Sollux’s body in search for injuries. The human chuckled and shook his head. “I'm alright I promise.” He leaned up and kisses his matesprit in the nose. A happy smile on his sex dazed lips. 

Sollux never believed in Aliens, until he got an alien boyfriend and felt true love for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Christmas gift fill. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
